Those Eyes
by Umi Minamino
Summary: Traduccion HarryxDraco Drabble, Todo empezó con los ojos, no sabían porque eran tan afectados por los ojos del otro, pero solo podía haber una explicación: AMOR.


Those Eyes

_Sumary: Traducción del fic de Torchwoodfan13, HarryxDraco Drabble, Todo empezó con los ojos, no sabían porque eran tan afectados por los ojos del otro, pero solo podía haber una explicación: AMOR. _

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que sigue es mío, ni de Torchwoodfan13, sino de JK. Rowling

Sumarie:

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Esmeraldas de emoción. Eso es todo lo que puedo ver, día y noche. Estos ojos eran una ventana a su alma, mi ventana a un mundo que nunca conoceré. Puedo ver todo lo que necesito en ellas. Cuando está enojado, triste, solo, herido. Cuando está feliz, tranquilo, y enamorado. No somos amigos, no me puedo acercar a él. Yo… solo tengo sus ojos. No tuve la bendita oportunidad de hablarle como la "_comadreja_" _y esa "sangre sucia", _solo me puedo apoyar en sus ojos, solo en ellos.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Penetrantes dagas azules, siguiéndome, observando cada movimiento. Acaso me molestan? Claro que no. Los ojos de mi mas feroz enemigo, esos ojos que me ven todo el tiempo, como si fuera la persona más fascinante del universo, y eso me produce un sentimiento. Algo que creía no existía. Porque esos ojos tienen ese efecto en mi?, Que es lo que me hace esa persona? No se la respuesta, lo que si se es que si esos ojos dejaran de verme, moriría.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Debería decir la verdad? He de admitírmelo o admitírselo a él? Admitir que él es todo para mí. Es todo lo que deseo, él y sus ojos. Siento que Blaise Zabini ya me ha descubierto. Siempre me pone atención. Es como si quisiera asegurarse de que estoy a salvo y de que no lo traicionare a él ni a mi casa. Pienso que sospecha de la verdadera naturaleza de lo que siento por _él, _pero no ha dicho nada aun, no se ha opuesto, tal vez no esté en contra. No me lo ha echado en cara ni se lo ha dicho a alguien. Quizá esto sea una señal de que los demás no se van a oponer, espero. Lo que se en este momento es que necesito de sus ojos para seguir adelante. Para seguir obedeciendo a mi padre y los demás mortifagos y claro Voldemort. Esos ojos.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le he de confrontar? Decirle lo que pienso? Lo que se? Decirle que he visto como me observa, que se lo que siente y que no me importa, como podría importarme? Pienso que la siempre observante de Hermione se ha dado cuenta de esto también. Ha visto las miradas que compartimos, las emociones que intercambiamos con una sola mirada. El cómo lo observo cuando el no está viendo, y estoy seguro que él hace lo mismo y que ella se ha dado cuenta. No la veo que me odia por esto, quizá nadie lo haga. Sus ojos me hacen sentir especial, sentirme querido. Hace que todo lo pasado parezca menos doloroso, la muerte de mis padres, el abuso con los Dursley y todas las demás cosas que han ocurrido por culpa de Voldemort. Ugh esos ojos.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Le voy a decir, caminare hacia él, mi hermoso Gryffindor y le diré, le diré que lo amo. Porque en verdad lo quiero, no hay otra forma de describir lo que siento, es amor. El es tan especial, tan amable, heroico, alguien debe salvarlo, quererlo y tratarlo de una forma respetuosa pero a la vez amorosa. Mostrarle que se le necesita, creo que eso le hace falta, y si soy honesto conmigo, yo también lo necesito. Sabes? Lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Antes no lo entendía, pero ahora sí. Cuando junta sus ojos con los míos, puedo ver en su mirada: pasión, deseo, confianza, amor y respeto. Todas las cosas que nadie me ha dado, pero el parece dispuesto a dar. Oh! Si tan solo el supiera, si supiera que siento lo mismo que el. Lo necesito.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lo voy hacer. Voy a ir frente a él, veré sus ojos azules y le diré que lo sé, se lo que siente por mí, y que yo también siento lo mismo. Lo anhelo tanto, tratarlo de la forma en que yo quisiera ser tratado. Enseñarle el amor que ese maldito seguidor de Voldemort que tiene como padre nunca le dio. Que sus tan dichosos amigos no le dieron. Le enseñare compasión, amor y confianza. Veo en sus ojos un vacio de su pasado, el ha sido herido en su vida y yo intentare corregirla. Lo necesito en mi vida, necesito su fuerza, determinación e inteligencia. Necesito sentirme seguro y por una extraña razón, creo él puede hacer eso. No, el lo puede hacer. Quisiera que supiera lo que siento, lo que deseo decirle. Se lo tengo que decir.

DMXHPDMXHPDMXHPDMXHP

Era el comienzo de otro día normal en Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería, todos estaban en el gran comedor, comiendo su desayuno, preparándose para el día cargado de clases, las chicas intercambiaban las noticas más recientes, mientras los chicos hablaban del partido de quidditch mas reciente, entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Pero había dos chicos que estaban inusualmente callados, solo observaban sus platos, sin comer, moviendo el tenedor. Sus amigos los observaban desde la mesa, preocupados, todos notaban lo raro que actuaban los dos. Lo que nadie notaba, era que ambos constantemente se volteaban a ver, nadie a excepción de Hermione y Blaise. Ambos se pusieron de pie, el lugar quedo en silencio, todos observaban a los dos chicos más guapos de la escuela que eran enemigos. Cuando uno vio al otro levantarse, sorpresa y algo más que la audiencia no pudo registrar muy bien, lleno sus ojos. Se quedaron así, en sus respectivas mesas, conservando contacto visual por un largo rato. Bueno quizá no tan largo, pero para todos en el gran comedor así les pareció. Entonces ocurrió, Draco camino a la salida del comedor, al empezar a caminar, también Harry empezó a moverse, se encontraron al final. Al verse cara a cara, los maestros en la mesa se prepararon para la pelea, el duelo. Alguna clase de riña que terminaría con alguna herida o dolor. Todos contuvieron el aliento, anticipándose para lo siguiente. Todos pensaban lo mismo que los maestros, pero sus suposiciones eran incorrectas, en lugar de eso los dos chicos, uno blanco, otro moreno, uno frio, uno cálido, se quedaron viendo en los ojos verdes y azules del otro. Era como si pudieran ver los pensamientos del otro, sus recuerdos y sentimientos. Era una conversación silenciosa que nadie podía comprender, lo que todos no sabían era la emoción que estaba en sus ojos, no era odio. Draco tomo las manos de Harry, envolviéndolas con las de él, casi todos esperaban a que Harry lo golpeara o le lanzara un encantamiento, pero eso no ocurrió, en vez de eso con sus dedos acaricio la mano de Draco. Un murmullo salió de los labios de ambos, tan bajo que las personas se esforzaron por comprenderlo e incluso así no lograban entender lo que habían escuchado. Ambos habían dicho al mismo tiempo, "Te quiero", todos jadearon, estaban sorprendidos, eso no había sucedido, dos enemigos no se pueden querer. Cualquier duda que hubiera se desvaneció rápidamente con lo que ocurrió a continuación. Harry acerco más Draco y este no forcejeo, fue libremente a él, Draco entonces puso ambas manos a los costados de la cara de Harry, Harry estaba de puntitas, y se unieron en un beso, un beso apasionado, angustioso y lleno de amor. Ambos ignoraban lo que ocurría a su alrededor, los chicos se veían enojados, las chicas lloraban silenciosamente al ver el amor que ambos compartían. Los maestros estaban aliviados, no mas peleas en los pasillos, no más gritos o disputas sin razón, y se dieron cuenta de que todo eso había sido por la tensión sexual que había entre los dos, ahora tendrían que estar cautos ante los encuentros de ambos chicos.

Ron se había desmayado, Ginny estaba roja del enoja, pero Hermione y Blaise estaban sentados con miradas de complicidad, ellos sabían que esto ocurriría, de hecho si no hubiese ocurrido pronto, ambos tenían un plan. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los dos se separaron, en sus caras están presentes unas grandes sonrisas, caminaron de la mano mientras se iban del gran comedor. Tenían mucho que hablar. Y dicen que el amor a primera vista no existe, supongo que si existe cuando tienes ojos como los de este par.

..::Fin::..

Espero les haya gustado, por favor R&R.


End file.
